Nouvelles alliées
by rukiia.kuchiki.fukutaicho
Summary: deux présences se font sentir depuis quelques années. la curiosité de Trunks et Goten les poussent à y aller. quelle n'est pas leur surprise! deux jeunes filles saiyans ! une complicité immense se forme entre les 4 enfants. au programme: de la battle, beaucoup d'humour, des fous rires, de la romance, mais aussi de la tristesse et une tragédie a surmonter...


Coucou les gens !:D mon premier écrit sur ce manga ! Ça me tiens à cœur de l'écrire ! Ouaaah ça fait des années que j'ai inventer cette histoire, mais jamais je ne l'ai mise sous écrit, donc voilà, c'set l'occasion ! J'espère sincèrement que vous allez aimer ! Elle sera assez longue je pense, alors voici le premier chapitre ! Il nous permettra de faire connaissance avec les OC. J'ai changé certains événements bien sur ! mais un flash back sera fait pour expliquer leur enfance un peu plus tard.

Je vous laisse lire ! Bonne lectures à toutes et à tous ! Je m'excuse des fautes il est 5h46 et la flemme de relire une fois que j'aurai fini de l'écrire, donc voilà xD

le premier chapitre, le plus casse couille à écrire donc désolée si c'est pas forcément top ça va être mieux après !

Dargon ball z ne m'appartiens pas, mais à Akira Toriyama !

deux puissantes énergies se font ressentir. Elle ne sont pas hostiles mais très puissantes. Cela interpelle Végéta et les autres mais ils n'y prêtaient pas vraiment intention car elle étaient la depuis de nombreuses années. Mais bien sur, la curiosité de Trunks, 8 ans et Goten 7 ans, est attisée et ne résiste pas à y aller aujourd'hui.

Dans les airs, à quelque part...

-hey Trunks ! C'est encore loin ? Demanda le plus jeune, trépignant d'impatience

-ouais si on accélère, on fait la course ? Défia son ami

-hai ! Dit il en se transformant en super saiyan

-3 ! 2 ! 1 ! c'est parti ! cria Trunks s'étant transformé en saiyan lui aussi.

-hééé t'est partit avant moi c'est de la triche ! Pleurnicha Goten qui peinait a suivre

-non ! C'est juste toi qui est trop lent ! Se venta Trunks

ils se rapprochaient rapidement de cette fameuse source d'énergie.

De leur côté...

-hey soeurette t'as remarqué, deux personnes s'approchent à vitesse rapide ! Déclara une fille d'un ton essoufflé

-oui j'ai vu, mais on continue l'entraînement ! On verra bien, de tout façon cela n'as pas l'air d'aura malfaisantes. Répondit sa sœur

du côté des jeunes saiyan

-ah je crois que c'est la, cachons notre présence et observons les ! Proposa Goten

-de tout façon on à déjà sûrement été détectés depuis longtemps... fit Trunks

-oui bah on va pas débarquer comme ça

-okay on se planque ! Décida Trunks en atterrissant à côté d'un grand arbre en fleur, un cerisier

-oh... on as de la visite! Je crois qu'ils nous obsèrvent, en leur en met plein la vue ? Proposa la plus jeune

-ah ah ah d'accords, mais ne viens pas pleurer si je te met encore une raclée ! Répondit la plus grande, sure d'elle

-iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ce sont des filles ! Percutèrent les deux jeunes garçons en même temps

-prête ?

-oui !

-aaaaaaaaaaaaaah ! dit elle en lui envoyant une boule d'énergie, mais la petite l'évita. oh oh ! Bien esquivé !

-héhé ! Iiiiiiiih ! Traîtresse j'avais baissé ma garde ! Râla la plus petite en se prenant un coup de poing en pleine poire

-bien fais ! Il ne fallait pas ! Outch t'as faillit m'avoir ! Remarqua t elle en évitant d'une rare justesse un coup de pied magistral

-tu parle trop ! Soeurette ! Et bah si c'est comme ça ! Je me met en saiyan ! Répondit elle d'un air menaçant

-oh ooooh tu veux jouer à ça ? Approche !

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH ! cria elle en rassemblant son énergie et se transforma

-c'est partit ! Fit elle en faisant de même

-aaaah ! Cria Trunks soufflé par l'energie des deux sœur

-ce sont... des guerrières saiyans elles aussi ! Ils faut leur parler ! S'écria Goten

-arretons nous ici ils veulent parler avec nous je crois. Dit la saiyan en fixant l'arbre

-sortez on va rien vous faire ! Renchéris la cadette en reprenant elle aussi sa forme normale

les deux jeunes garçons s'avancèrent vers elles. La plus grande avais de magnifiques yeux bleus pétant et une très longue chevelure sombre aux reflets bleus nuit retenue en queue de cheval. L'autre lui ressemblai beaucoup. Ses yeux étaient rosé rouges, très jolis ! Sa chevelure à elle était plus claire et avais des reflets rouges aussi retenus en arrière.

-ah heu... commença Trunks embarrassé

-bonjour ! Continua Goten l'air pas plus à l'aise que son ami

-n'ayez pas peur on va pas vous manger ! Rigola la petite

-ah ah ah ça c'est sur ! Hum, vos noms ?

-je m'appelle Trunks et j'ai 8ans...

-Son Goten j'ai 7 ans... fit il timidement

-ah ah ah on est enchantée ! Moi c'est Saphir et j'ai 8ans, voici Ruby ma petite sœur Cadette

-deux noms de pierres précieuses ! Remarqua Trunks

-oui c'est normal étant donné que... AIIEUUH SAPHIR CA FAIT MAL ! Couina Ruby s'étant prise un coup de coude

-chuut baka ! Chuchota Saphir. Bon et sinon vous êtes venus faire quoi dans un coin si reculé que celui-ci ?

-uh ?... heu et bien...

-bah enfaite on sentait vos énergies et on mourrai de curiosité de savoir de qui cela provenait. Répondit sincèrement Son Goten

-raah tu déballe tout un peu trop vite à mon goût ! Bref, vous êtes des saiyans ?

-comment connaissez vous notre existence ? Les saiyans n'existent presque plus, il y en aurai ici sur terre, en êtes vous ?! Répondez ! Paniqua Ruby

-tu es trop prudente, et baka ! Nous avons bien ressenti l'énergie de plusieurs justement lors d'une bataille contre la boule rose moche la ! Heureusement qu'on s'est cassé dans une autre dimension sinon on serai mort au moins une fois ! Rigola Saphir

-oui nous en sommes, mon père s'appelle Végéta mais ma mère est une terrienne elle s'appelle Bulma

-végéta tu as dit ? Tu est le prince descendant alors ! S'exclama Saphir

-heu o-oui

-moi c'est Son Goku mon père et ma mère est terrienne elle s'appelle Chichi

-des sang mêlés... siffla saphir bien trop bas pour qu'ils ne l'entendent, sauf Ruby compris

-et vous, vos parents ? Glissa Goten

-on en as pas ! Notre père nous à abandonnées lorsque ma mère était enceinte pour la 3ème fois. Et notre mère est morte en lui donnant naissance car elle souffrait d'une maladie... raconta Ruby

-on à appris a se débrouiller très jeunes. Moi à l'age de 2 ans je me retrouvai a élever Ruby et le bébé... continua Saphir

-mais on est toujours la ! C'est le principal !

-heu... ah... heu aaaah je sais même pas quoi dire du coups... balbutia Trunks

-moi non plus..

-mais je ne vous ai senties que toute les deux, ou est la troisième ? Remarqua Trunks

-disparue. Et on va pas vous raconter notre vie, à vous des inconnus, sous le prétexte que nous somme du même clan. Fit Saphir l'air méfiante

-calmos soeurette ! Allez venez on va manger, je commence à avoir faim !

**Bruit de gargouillement**

-vous aussi à ce que je vois ! Ah ah ah ! continua Ruby

-j'ai djà fait le stock mais vu l'appétit que nous les saiyans avons ça va vite des vider à 4... rigola saphir

la journée passa vite, ils avaient mangés, fait des petits combat, rigolé, discuté... une vrai complicité était en train de naître entre eux rien qu'au bout d'une journée.

-va falloir qu'on rentre ou on va se faire disputer. A plus tard !

-ja nee !

En route vers la maison

-elles sont cool hein ! Crissa Goten

-oh oui ! On passera les voir de temps en temps ! Et elles aussi peuvent venir, on devrai en parler au parents

-oui !

Du côté des filles

-gentils, pour des saiyans

-ouaip' rigola Ruby. Aah belle journée !

-même si je t'ai encore foutu une raclée ?

-oh ta bouche ! Fit elle d'une mine faussement boudeuse

chez Bulma

-oh ça y est vous êtes rentrés, et dites moi, vous étiez ou petits chenapans ! Souffla gentilment Bulma

-enfin rentré ! J'ai eu peur moi ! Pleurnicha Chichi

-c'est bon pas d'inquiétudes ! Râla Végéta qui passai par la

-ben on est allé voir les personnes la qu'on sentait leur énergies ben ce sont des saiyennes elle se sont même transformé à un moment ! Deux fille de notre âge très gentilles

-mais, seront-elles des alliées ? Se demande Végéta

…...

fin du premier chapitre, il est 7h18 je suis dead et je coupe sur une question clé de ce chapitre de la fanfic...

c'est un peu chiant ce chapitre mais ça va vite être très mouvementé ! Combats, révélations et humour au programme pour le prochain chapitre ! Vous ne devinerez jamais de vous même l'importance ni même le rang de ces jeunes filles :3 d'autres perso vont apparaître ^^ comme Gohan, Videl ect...

J'espère que vous aimerez parce que la je suis pas mais alors pas du tout convaincue par ce chapitre -_-

ça va très vite changer ! J'vous promet ;)

please laisser moi une review :D

aller à bientôt pour le chapitre 2 ! bisous i love you mes lecteurs lectrices *-*


End file.
